OP Our soon-to-be Family and Future
by Nijikawa Satori
Summary: They were sent into the space between time and was given the memories of what will happen to them 2 years from now. They even saw themselves in the future. They found out that they would have an awesome family in a pirate crew. "So did you like your future?""Yeah" It's all because of fate, time and most especially Luffy.


**My first COMPLETE story about One Piece and my second story for this particular category the other is on hiatus despite its only one short chapter. Anyways! Fluffy is the word!**

"Sanji… Food, give me some food..." whined Luffy as he lay down on the grass of the Thousand Sunny Ship.

"No. We're saving 'em for the next few days until we can find an island." Sanji said as he smoked just outside the kitchen, leaning on the porch.

Just then, Zoro, who was currently on the lookout said through the mic "Hey guys, I see an island up ahead."

The whining Luffy lying on the ground quickly got up and went to the front of the ship where the sunflower/lion figurehead is, and sat pointed forward. "Sail ahead!" He shouted.

They anchored the ship at the nearest shore and all of the Straw Hat crew members got down from their ship excluding Chopper behind to guard the ship. Usopp and Luffy ran around, exploring the whole shore. Nami and Robin were scanning the island. Brook was playing music to celebrate the 'landing'

"Yohohoho~~ Yohohoho~~ (2x) _Binkusu no sake o, todoke ni yuku yo… _"

Zoro went to the nearest tree and slept. Sanji was looking at a fruit at a nearby tree. Franky was shouting supers.

After a thorough scan through the island, though not too far from the ship, Nami and Robin went back to where the others were. Nami took the running Usopp and Luffy by the neck with her left hand and dragging them as she went towards Zoro and punched him awake.

She called for everyone attention "Minna! We're going to find some food to eat. And that is enough for all of us. Even for this stupid captain." She said as she threw Usopp and Luffy down. Of course, despite not being the captain everyone followed as she said, though not at first. After earning a few punches from her, Luffy finally followed.

* * *

Walking through the dimensions of time and space is a little boy watching the Straw Hat's past selves in each separate screen. He smiled to himself. "Ah, it's funny how fate brings all of them together because of one dream that gathered more. Now…"

He stood in the middle of the circle of the nine screens.

In one screen, Luffy was shown inside a barrel.  
In the next, Zoro was being held captive by Helmeppo  
In the others, Sanji was serving food at the same time flirting with the female customer,  
Nami was at a ship in formal outfit in hope to steal some treasure  
Usopp was telling stories to Kaya up on a tree branch  
Chopper was making medicine  
Robin was sitting down on a chair in the country of Alabasta  
Franky was drinking with his 'brothers' in a building with a logo "Franky House"  
Brook was leaning on a ghost ship, drinking a cup of tea.

"_Jikan…" _The boy uttered. "_I break your laws!" _

Out from each screen appeared 5 people, 1 animal, 1 cyborg, 1 skeleton and a barrel.

"The heck?!" shouted Zoro surprised that he was suddenly untied from the ropes

"What is this?" said Nami looking around at the abstract place (since they were in the dimension between time and space.)

"Oh dear." Said Robin as she put a hand on her mouth

"What the heck is this shi-" said Sanji. He took notice of the two ladies and walked towards them "Why hello mademoiselle…" and flirted.

Chopper, frightened because of the humans, hid behind the barrel. Brook also approached the two ladies. "How rude of me, I'm Brook."

"EEE! A skeleton!" screamed Nami

"Sorry. But may I see your panties?" he 'politely' asked

"Like hell I would!" Nami kicked Brook.

"Hm." Was Robin's only reply.

"Heyy! Yoouuuu guuuyyysss…. Do you have any idea wherrre we arre? Super!" Shouted Franky striking a pose.

"Ah! I-if anybody d-do-doesn't tell me where we are now, I will call my one thousand men here!" shouted Usopp which in return he earned a glare from Zoro.

Then coming from the barrel, Chopper heard a noise. He slowly backed away from the barrel as the barrel got destroyed into bits and a boy came out of it.

"Waaahhh! That was a good sleep! Huh? Where am I and who are you guys?" Luffy said.

'That's what we would like to know." Replied the others.

"HUH?! A cyborg?! A skeleton?! COOOOLLL!" He said when he noticed the skeleton and cyborg. His eyes were flashing.

"Hey, can you guys poop?" He bluntly asked. The others, just sweatdropped.

"Well, actually…" Brook was interrupted by Nami and Sanji "Don't answer!"

Robin noticed the little animal behind Luffy. "Hm? What are you doing there, little animal?" Chopper blushed slightly and said "Wha-what are you guys doing here?"

"You can talk?!" Chopper shook from the surprised faces of humans… Plus skeleton, Pinocchio, and cyborg.

"I don't even know you guys but I think this kid here knows what." Zoro turned to the kid who was pouting. _They ignored me. _He thought. They group turned to the kid and said "Oh!" they noticed him for the first time." The group scanned the little boy.

The little boy was at least four feet tall with big pointy blue eyes. He had dark blue hair that was short but long enough that it was tied to a ponytail. He wore a black jacket and inside it he wore a plain white t-shirt. On the bottom, he was wearing capris and was only barefoot.

"Oy _gaki, _care to explain?" Sanji said with a glare.

"My name is Ora Fois. And I brought you all here to see how you guys would be after maybe about 2 years!" He cheered.

"But why us?" Zoro asked. All had the same questions on their minds except for _some people._ Fois smiled. "Because you guys are supposed to be together!"

"What?"

"I'll show you!" Fois snapped his fingers and the crew froze. They suddenly were looking into nowhere but inside their minds, memories of 2 years after started flowing in from meeting, to adventures, their time in Sabaody, Luffy's time in the war, their separation and their training and lastly, their 2 year improvement and their recent adventure underwater. Little Fois snapped his fingers again and most fell to their knees, tears threatening to fall. All looked at their supposedly captain whose eyes were already wet from tears.

"What was that?" Nami said. Thinking about the memory with Arlong and what happened after that. She was in all fours one hand over her mouth. Robin stood there frozen, as if her soul had escaped her. A teardrop on her face was evident. Chopper's mouth was open looking around wanting to say something but couldn't find the words to say it.

Sanji and Zoro were cool about it but still were dumbfounded. Sanji was slightly on the humorous side, thinking about the okama land. Franky blinked a few times before muttering a small 'super' to himself.

Brook was on his bottom already crying while Usopp held his hand over his mouth as he stared at the crying straw hat captain.

Luffy, was the worst of them all, he completely forgot about what happened after Ace's death. He was safe because of him? It was just not him,

"HE BROKE HIS PROMISE!" He slammed his fist on the non-evident ground before slamming another after another.

The others, finally knowing his name, muttered "Luffy…"

Fois snapped his fingers again to repeat the memories in Luffy but instead, only those what happened after. Luffy calmed down after that.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

Sanji noticed the tears on the women of the crew and took Fois by the collar and glared. "Hey, kid. What was that about? What are these memories huh? Explain! What are you even? Did you eat a devil fruit or something' you shi**y brat?"

Fois returned his glare. "I am a celestial being." He pushed him away and jumped back to the non-evident ground. "The being that controls time and by my decision, you were sent here. When I send you back you will remember none of which that has happened the second you came into this dimensional space."

He took a deep breath and continued. "My friend Destin*, will bring you all together at the appointed time at my call. But for preparations, I have brought you all here. These memories are part of the preparation. I'm sorry but I have to do this."

Robin, who finally recomposed herself, spoke. "So, you mean, that was our future?"

"Yes."

"COOL!" The boys except for Zoro and Sanji shouted. It was as if nothing happened yet in their minds, they were still occupied with the future memory thing.

"Hey, so we get to see ourselves in the future?" Luffy said excitedly. His hands going up and down as he jumped. "Yes!" Fois beamed as he snapped his fingers again.

"But remember you won't be seen!"

* * *

It was nighttime and the Straw Hat crew were eating the food that they had gathered outside. They all finished and as per usual, Luffy was bloated. "Uwaah! That was good! Anybody have anymore?"

"No we're all out. You stupid captain." Sanji said. Everybody laughed. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's always like this. Especially with our idiotic captain." Franky said. He leaned back and looked up at the nightsky. "Hmm…"

"Franky. What are you thinking about?" Robin asked as she looked up from the book she was reading. All eyes were then on Franky.

"Nothing, just rememberin' the times we had together and what we would be if it wasn't for Luffy here…" He muttered. They all would agree with but unfortunately one will never admit it. Usopp bursted out laughing. "That was cheesy! Some words for a cyborg!"

Franky's head snapped downwards towards Usopp "But it's true isn't it?"

Usopp stopped laughing and nodded. "Hah. Well, I know what it would be for moss head here. He would be dead by then!"

"Why you, aho-cook!" And then there they started going on a rampage and the usual happened. Robin chuckled at them as she continued to read her book. Nami would sigh in exasperation. Usopp, and Chopper get excited at Franky. But what was unusual was Luffy and Brook noticed it.

"Luffy-san, why are you smiling?"

"Haha! Nothing! I'm just lucky to have a family like you guys!" He said bluntly. The others stared at him and laughed along for being so blunt as much as saying something slightly embarrassing.

After a few minutes, they started rampaging again but now, Brook playing a song while Luffy joined in with Usopp and Chopper.

**(In the tune of Bink's sake***)**

_Nostalgia that we have felt_

_An image that of ourselves_

_What it would be _

_If it hadn't been _

_For you and for me_

_._

_Sailing through these roaring seas_

_Farewell I gladly bid thee_

_That misty town_

_Of the past_

_That of when I was down_

_Yohohoho!~_

Watching them cheer was the soul of the Thousand Sunny. It walked around the ship and found a piece blank paper lying on the ground. Probably it was from Nami's room that was left open. A pencil rolled beside the paper as it took the paper and pencil. It leaned on the ship's rims and pressed the pencil to the paper and almost instantly, a drawing of the exact same scene of what was going on the shore but with a few shadowy lines behind each crew member that looked like themselves but younger who were also smiling with them. **(Maybe I'll draw this for the cover. :) )**

Usopp noticed its presence and looked at the ship. He smiled and waved at the soul and the soul smiled and waved back before disappearing leaving only a piece of paper that flew off to the night sky.

* * *

"I'm so glad that the future is like this." Nami said looking at herself. She gazed at herself and caught sight of the tattoo on her arm. She went up and reached for her own tattoo before putting her hand back down again.

"I'VE BECOME MORE SUPER!" Franky said. And as if on cue, his 2 year counterpart turned around. "What was that? I thought I heard something..." He said. Both of them blinked a few times before they shrugged.

"Oh my, I look the same but I do have gotten more stylish." Brook said as he observed his counterpart head to toe before laughing out a 'Yohoho!'

"Uwah... This is so cool! It's me, hey look guys! It's me..." The others did look at Chopper and he 'hid' behind his counterpart. He seemed like still wasn't used to humans afterall.

"So I have become useful to this crew."

"Nami-swan and Robin-chwan sure have developed!"

"Shut up aho-cook..."

"Who would've thought that the next part of my adventure would be in a pirate crew? Hehe?"

Luffy laughed along with his other who somewhat felt his presence. "This is really cool!"

Fois smiled with them thinking for a bit before finally speaking. "It's time." He snapped his fingers and they were back at the space between time. Each crew member in front of a circle.

Fois smiled at them. "So, did you like your future?"

"Yeah."

"Now that's done. It's up to Destin to bring all of you together." All glanced over at Luffy who was sleeping on the ground. "You guys won't remember this but you will certainly like the future soon."

Fois snapped his fingers for the last time before all were back to their rightful places in time.

Fois turned to his side and there appeared Destin. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I think it's time for Luffy to aboard the ship." Destin and Fois snapped their fingers.

* * *

They didn't remember what happened only that they blacked out for a bit before waking up again. Something was different though; there was a flame inside of them that longed to be reunited with the other flames. Luffy, who was still sleeping inside the barrel, held that main flame that supported the others. His barrel boarded the ship.

When the pink-haired soon-to-be marine kid found him, then and there, all of the crew members felt that feeling they felt during their trip to the space and future they just didn't know it. That's where it all began.

"I'm Luffy, the man who'll become Pirate King!"

* * *

***Destin – French for destiny or fate. (Google Translate)**

****Ora Fois- Italian and French for time. (Google Translate)**

*****These lyrics are made up but they go along with the song. :)**

**I was planning for the future guys to meet with their past and be a two-shot but I think this is better as a one-shot. *stretches and yawns* better go to sleep. Sayonara!**

**There were a few stuff added here ne!**


End file.
